Deck of Many Shuriken
Though similar in appearance to a Deck of Many Things, the Deck of Many Shuriken has adamantine, razor-edqued cards instead of ivory plaques; it is a weaponized version of the original. Their use is significantly simpler, but no less dangerous to the user. When making an attack using the Deck of Many Shuriken, the wielder must declare ahead of time how many cards they will attack with, though they are limited by their attacks per action as usual; you cannot declare you will draw eight cards, for example, if you're making a single attack, or making a full attack action but can only attack six times. Once they have declared, they cannot voluntarily abort the attack before every attack has been made. The card drawn from the deck is completely random, and the odds cannot be tilted one way or another. Each card can be thrown, and is treated as a +6 Adamantine Distance Shuriken. In addition, they fly through the air back to their case just before the wielder’s next turn (and is therefore ready to use again in that turn). Additionally, each has additional effects (boon or bane) on the wielder and target based on the card's face. The card descriptions frequently refer to the wielder and the target. The wielder is whoever threw the card, and the target is whomever the card struck. The special effects of the cards do not activate on a miss. Balance :The Balance card deals an additional 2d6 damage for every non-neutral component of the target's alignment. Additionally, both the target and the wielder must change to a radically different alignment, and each suffers two negative levels while they fail to act according to their new alignment. This effect is permanent. Comet :The Comet card blesses the destiny of the wielder. They receive double experience points from the target should they defeat it; thusly it is in their best interest to split experience as few ways as possible. This negates the Fool card. Additionally, all of the wielders attacks are enhanced with a Bitterness effect, but only when directed against the target; this effect lasts one hour. Donjon :The Donjon card imprisons the wielder and the target in the card; the only method of escape is for a freedom spell to be cast on the card from outside it, which ejects both prisoners. The card itself immediately returns to the deck, and can be affected by a freedom spell without removing it from the deck. The environment within the card is an abstraction of an archetypical adventuring dungeon, twenty levels deep. Generate each level using http://www.bin.sh/gaming/tools/dungeon.cgi with these parameters: *Dungeon Size: Large *Dungeon Layout: Rectangle *Room Size: Colossal *Room Placement: Scattered *Clean Deadends: All *Straighten Corridors: All :The monsters and treasures in the donjon are all ultimately ephemeral - you can take nothing from the donjon but what is brought in. It is very possible for the target and the wielder to encounter each other in the donjon, and they can have permanent, possibly lethal effects on each other. No one who dies in the donjon can be resurrected by anyone outside it by any means until a Freedom spell is cast on the Donjon card, expelling their corpse and soul, or the Donjon card is destroyed. Eurayle :The Eurayle card levies a curse on those who would wield it. Henceforth, you have a flat 50% chance of automatically failing your saving throw, rolled before the saving throw itself, against any effect from the target. Additionally, the target has a flat 25% chance of automatically failing it's saving throw against any effect from you; this effect lasts one hour. The Fates :The Fates card allows you to evade catastrophe. Once, at any time in the future as an immediate action, you may automatically avoid or undo any damage or harm to a single target from an attack by the target of the Fates card, no matter who or what it is directed at. If the target of the Fates card dies before you use this ability, you may expend it reflexively in the future to counter a single attempt to resurrect or otherwise restore it. Flames :The Flames card creates a foe where before there was none; a duplicate of your target appears somewhere in the planes. This duplicate is at full strength and has all the equipment of the original, exists solely to kill the wielder, and will do so with all the wit and patience it needs muster. :Additionally, the card itself explodes in flame on impact, inflicting 300 points of fire damage to the target. Fool :The Fool card curses the destiny of the wielder. They cannot receive experience points from the target, ever. The card negates the effect of the Comet card. On the bright side, the wielder may (by which we mean must) immediately make another attack with a card from the Deck as a free action at any target they wish. Gem :The Gem card brings wealth. The target of this card vomits forth or otherwise excretes beautiful gemstones worth a total of 50,000 gp, and takes 250 non-magical physical damage in so doing. Alternatively, at the wielder's choice, the target of this card may instead be entangled by thick webs of golden jewelry until such time as they burst their bonds (Str DC 35) or wriggle free (Escape Artist DC 60). Idiot :The Idiot card curses the wielder with dimwittedness. You are immediately feebleminded, but your target suffers 6 points of Intelligence and Charisma drain. Jester :The Jester card tempts the wielder from the safe path in to danger. The target of the Jester card is affected as though by Otto's Irresistible Dance for one round. Alternatively, the wielder may immediately throw two more cards from the deck at any target of their choosing. Key :The Key card opens the path to victory. At the wielder's discretion, it will either deal 400 slashing damage to the target, or 200 slashing damage to the target and everyone within 30 feet. Knight :The Knight card serves and defends the wielder. Unlike all other cards, it does not immediately return to the deck after completing its attack; instead, it orbits the wielder as an ioun stone would. Until the wielder commands it to return to the deck (a free action) or five minutes have passed, it will make a full attack as though thrown by the wielder. Even though there is only one card, it can still attack as many times as the wielder could, ignoring the usual limits of ammunition due to it's self-propelled nature. Moon :The Moon card is a beneficial omen to the wielder. The effect is somewhat random, depending on the phase of the moon on the card. Roll 1d4 to determine the results: # The Quarter Moon tilts the scales. The wielder is restored to full hit points. # The Half Moon tips the balance. In addition to the effects of the Quarter Moon, the wielder is immediately transported to any place on the battlefield they desire, allowing them to immediately gain a tactical advantage. # The Gibbous Moon takes the upper hand. In addition to the effects of the Half Moon, the wielder is relieved of adverse conditions as though targeted by a Heal spell. # The Full Moon decides the battle. In addition to the effects of the Gibbous Moon, the wielder's receives temporary hit points equal to his maximum hit points. Rogue Ruin Skull :To draw the Skull card is catastrophe! The target is imbued with the strength to destroy the wielder; they are restored to full health, their expended spells and similar abilities are restored, and their attacks against the wielder are treated as Unerring for five minutes. Star Sun Talons Throne Vizier Void :To draw the Void card is catastrophe! The wielder suffers permanent damage equal to their maximum hit-points, such that their maximum hit points are reduced to zero. On the bright side, all damage dealt by the Void card to the target is permanent damage. Category:Equipment